minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Airplane
An airplane is a flying vessel that is massive for any Minecraft object, and is made for advanced servers and Realms only. A Minecraft aircraft is only the same size as an F-16, but the Boeing 747 is far larger. General Keybinds * W=Accelerate * S=Decelerate * Move Mouse Cursor=Point to where the jet should fly next Passenger Aircraft Passenger aircrafts are commonplace planes used to fly people and mobs around. *1.23 "More Modern Advancement" *Note: Read the Fueling section on the Automobile page to find the concept of redstone charging, fuel loading, and the trunk menu. *Mass: 10000 kg *Data value on Airplane: 0 *Health: 120 *Luggage storage size: 324 *Max speed: 400 mps *Things that can be mounted: RS Battery *Passengers possible: 144 *Size: 19x2.8x2.8 (wingspan=15) A spawned plane is always white until a Plane Chromerator is applied to it. Construction *Ib=Iron Block, G=Glass, S=Magical Seat Crystal, C=Chest, Rb=Redstone Block, T=Tire, E=Engine *Once the player puts this together, he/she will need to stay away for 20 seconds because that configuration takes 20 seconds to work. Fueling *Energy Storage: 8589934592 J *Energy Usage: (without any extra added mass or mounts and at a speed of 20 mps) 835184 W To charge a semi with redstone, hook the wire to the back. Drops If killed by a pickaxe or anything with Silk Touch, the plane will give everything used in the config to make it. * 10 Wool * 40 Iron Ingots * 30 Rubber * 10 Redstone Dust * 5 Stone * All things mounted and in luggage * 10 Wood Cargo Aircraft Cargo aircrafts are mainly for shipments of supplies to bases, homes, or even military fortresses (multiplayer severs). *Note: Read the Fueling section on the Automobile page to find the concept of redstone charging, fuel loading, and the trunk menu. *Mass: 10000 kg *Data value on Airplane: 1 *Health: 124 *Luggage storage size: 1294 *Max speed: 350 mps *Things that can be mounted: RS Battery, Extra Chest, Hopper *Passengers possible: 36 *Size: 19x3x2.6 (wingspan=15) A spawned plane is always white until a Plane Chromerator is applied to it. Construction *Ib=Iron Block, G=Glass, S=Magical Seat Crystal, C=Chest, Rb=Redstone Block, T=Tire, E=Engine *Once the player puts this together, he/she will need to stay away for 20 seconds because that configuration takes 20 seconds to work. Fueling *Energy Storage: 8589934592 J *Energy Usage: (without any extra added mass or mounts and at a speed of 20 mps) 835184 W To charge a semi with redstone, hook the wire to the back. Drops If killed by a pickaxe or anything with Silk Touch, the plane will give everything used in the config to make it. * 5 Wool * 40 Iron Ingots * 30 Rubber * 10 Redstone Dust * 5 Stone * All things mounted and in luggage * 40 Wood Fighter Jet Fighter jets are mainly used in zombie apocalypses and all-out wars. They can shoot anything that can be thrown as an entity, not like "dropping" something. It closely resembles an F-16. *Note: Read the Fueling section on the Automobile page to find the concept of redstone charging, fuel loading, and the trunk menu. *The jet can fire arrows, potions, catalysts, alkali bombs, spawn eggs, fireworks, and fire charges. *Items above can be launched as far as 100 blocks before experiencing visible drop. *Mass: 8200 kg *Data value on Airplane: 2 *Health: 120 *Luggage storage size: 648 *Max speed: 500 mps *Things that can be mounted: RS Battery, Hopper, Extra Chest, Laser Turret *Passengers possible: 36 *Size: 18x3x2.5 (wingspan=9.5) *Sounds can be heard from up to 500 blocks away A spawned jet is always white until a Plane Chromerator is applied to it. Construction *Ib=Iron Block, G=Glass, S=Magical Seat Crystal, C=Chest, Rb=Redstone Block, T=Tire, E=Engine *Once the player puts this together, he/she will need to stay away for 20 seconds because that configuration takes 20 seconds to work. Fueling *Energy Storage: 8589934592 J *Energy Usage: (without any extra added mass or mounts and at a speed of 20 mps) 835184 W To charge a semi with redstone, hook the wire to the back. Drops If killed by a pickaxe or anything with Silk Touch, the plane will give everything used in the config to make it. * 10 Wool * 40 Iron Ingots * 30 Rubber * 30 Redstone Dust * 5 Stone * All things mounted and in luggage * 20 Wood Spawn Eggs A thrown spawn egg will stay an egg until it hits a surface. Only then will it become a mob. Wings Each wing has two guns, while each gun has a line of 5 things, which are shot out when the weapon commander hits the button for it in the interface. Wing weapons are controlled by the same person. Roles There are two bystanders and a pilot. The pilot flies the plane and can use certain keybinds to activate slots, place items in slots, or fire. * 1=Toggle Gun 1 * 2=Toggle Gun 2 * 3=Toggle Gun 3 * 4=Toggle Gun 4 * Click=Shoot from All Enabled Guns * Move Mouse Cursor=Point to where the jet should fly next Category:Vehicles Category:Entities